An electrolytic cell according to the related art includes a positive electrode chamber and a negative electrode chamber each having electrode plates received therein and is configured to inject a positive electrolytic solution and a negative electrolytic solution into each electrode chamber so as to be electrolyzed and discharge each electrolytic solution remaining after being electrolyzed. Further, the electrolytic cell includes an injection port and a discharge port for injecting and discharging the electrolytic solution into or from an outside of each electrode chamber.
In addition, the electrolytic solution, the concentrate, and the bead are included in the electrolytic cell so as to be a chemical reaction with one another, thereby desorbing the valuable metals in the bead.
In more detail, voltage is applied to the negative electrode chamber and the positive electrode chamber, respectively, to have polarity, thereby desorbing the valuable metals adsorbed within the bead.
In this case, the valuable metal is cation and therefore, is concentrated in the concentrate by passing through a cation exchange membrane, ions adsorbed to the bead including high-concentration valuable metal ions including dissolved ions between the positive electrode and the negative electrode are desorbed and concentrated in the concentrate, and hydrogen ions generated due to water decomposition are attached to the bead from which ions are separated.
The valuable metals are recovered based on a phenomenon of detaching and attaching ions.
In this case, there is a problem in that the concentration is gradually reduced due to the electrolysis of the bead.
Further, there is a problem in that the concentrate and the bead are not dispersed well in the entire surface and is concentrated only at one spot.
A background art of the present invention is disclosed in Korean Patent No. 10-0827929.